Stand and Deliver
by Love Is Courage Baby
Summary: Follow the love and hardships of Kurt and Blaine's relationship as Blaine enlists in the Marine Corps. Lots of tears and laughter ensure as the couple grows together through the tough times they endure. Future!Fic, Marine!Blaine. Full summary inside. :


**So hii :D Welcome to my new little fic. The idea for this came from a conversation between me and my best friend about how hot a man in uniform is... Hehe.**

**Rating:**** M+**

**Word Count:**** 4444. :D**

**Started:**** 20****th**** November 2011.**

**Full Summary:**** it is 2017, it's been five years since Kurt and Blaine graduated from McKinley High. Kurt has just hit the big time with an internship at a leading fashion magazine in New York while Blaine makes some tough decisions with his future while battling his homophobic father, who just doesn't seem to want to listen. Follow the love and hardships of Kurt and Blaine's relationship as Blaine enlists in the Marine Corps. Lots of tears and laughter ensure as the couple grows together through the tough times they endure. Future!Fic, Marine!Blaine. Smut. ;) Majority are canon pairings. Some of it is a bit OC. Flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer:**** No, I do not own Glee. If I did, we would be watching Klaine having sex for 43 minutes, every single night, of every single day. ;)**

_November 20th__ 2017._

Rolling over in his Egyptian cotton sheets, a half asleep Kurt clutched at the right side of the bed, his fingers running through the covers, searching for his husbands warmth and security. Wiping away the sleep from his eyes, he slowly opens them and sees that he's alone in his bed again. It was just another dream that felt too real. Tears sting in his eyes as reality comes back to him. He's alone. His husband was not there and he wouldn't be for another day, it felt too long though, after half of year of him being gone. He had his training at the Marine Corps Recruit Depot on Parris Island for 13 weeks and then he was shipped off for boot camp in South Carolina.

He knew the first year was the hardest of being in a relationship with someone in the military, it meant a lot of moving around and a lot of time apart, but Kurt knew that it was what Blaine wanted, so he supported him through it all, no matter what. The time apart seemed to go faster with each month that passed, but now, it did nothing to get rid of the empty void he felt inside. Kurt sighed and sat up, looking at the clock beside him, it read 8:04am. He had a busy day ahead of him; he knew he had to get up. The day was going to go slow; he just knew it and the excitement that was building in his stomach gave him butterflies when the reality hit him. His man was coming home. A smile spread across Kurt's face, he was going to make tonight perfect.

New Yorks cold autumn air was bitter today and Kurt was glad that Rachel and Finn had called and changed their plans from lunch in Central Park to lunch at their apartment.

If anyone had asked Kurt if he thought his stepbrother and Rachel Berry would still be together 5 years after high school, he would have just given them his trademark 'Bitch Please' face and walked away. But now at 23, he was still damn surprised they'd made it together through college, let alone be living together, but sitting in their small yet cosy apartment with Rachel cooking in the kitchen and Finn rambling about the latest Broadway show they'd seen together, it really was perfect and Kurt couldn't be happier for his Frankenteen brother.

They were really the same, Finn and Rachel. The five years since high school hadn't done much too change the duo, Finn was still freakishly tall and awkward, and the only thing that had really changed for him was his sideburns. They had somehow just grown insane; Kurt made a mental note to introduce him to facial wax. Rachel was still, well, Rachel Berry. No measure of time was going to change that. Though she had started to gain a bit of weight over the first few months of the two living together, it was just that comfortable stage every couple goes through.

"So Kurt, Finn tells me that your first fashion article is due out next week. You must be so excited!" Rachel said as she puts a plate of over-cooked cookies on the coffee table between them (cooking was never her forte). Kurt smiled at her as he takes a hesitant bite of the cookie. "Wow, these are amazing," he said, putting it back down on the plate. "But I need to watch my figure, you know how it is, got to keep the husband wanting more." Kurt laughed nervously and played with the corner of his red and black check scarf. Rachel and Finn exchanged a sidelong glance at each other, Kurt was rarely nervous, even as a teenager, he always oozed confidence but in the 5 years since then, now as a man, he _was_confidence.

Rachel took a sip of her coffee and went on to talk about the new Broadway show she was planning to audition for this weekend, making sure to make it quiet obvious to Finn that he had to come and watch her debut, because she was going to get the part as it was clearly made for her, the lead roles name was "Rachel".

"Hey Kurt, have you talked to dad lately? Y'know he worries about you being on your own for so long."

"I talked to him the other day..." Kurt lied, smiling at his brother, hoping he would just drop the subject and move on to something mind-numbingly boring like football. Because in all honesty, he could not remember the last time he talked to his father. The past few months had been awkward between them and Kurt was not going to be the one to fix everything, not this time. Not when it wasn't his fault.

"When? 'Cause I talked to him last night and he said that you hadn't called in like three months... I'm your big bro Kurt, talk to me." Finn moved across the living room and took a seat next to his stepbrother, placing his hand on Kurt's forearm, he gave a gentle squeeze. Kurt smiled through the tears that slowly clouded his eyes, despite everything; he knew that the gesture meant a thousand words that Finn would never be able to find.

"Maybe another time, Finn. And I know, I know I can talk to you. Just... Not today okay?" Kurt wiped away a stray tear that had rolled down his cheek, feeling silly for getting upset so easily. Today was meant to be a good day, not one where he sits in bed all day and cries. He wasn't going to be _that _Kurt today.

"Kurt, are you still going to come with us back to Lima? I know you said you didn't know but I think it'll be really good for you, besides Blaine said he wanted to go if he was back, didn't he?" Rachel smiled, she had a soft spot for Blaine. Kurt never fully understood it, but it had something to do with the whole _"I helped him with his sexuality and that makes me amazing and all that jazz." _

"I'm going to try, it's just that I have this huge article due in a few weeks and I can't let it be anything but fabulous."

"But Kuuurt, what about Black Friday?" Kurt's eyes widened. He couldn't believe he's forgotten. He'd been so caught up with everything, his internship was taking up the majority of his time and then all the time thinking about Blaine coming back and how he was going to somehow fit in all the things he'd planned, in the mere ten days he would be back for, he had somehow forgotten about one of his favourite days of the year.

"I forgot all about it. Oh my gaga. What have I become?" Kurt laughed with mock shame, clutching at his heart.

"You've been busy, it's okay Kurt. Do you remember last year though? Seriously, best Black Friday ever." Kurt groaned and buried his head in his heads, because how could he forget?

_**Thanksgiving/Black Friday – 2016.**_

The Hummel-Hudson home was filled with more people than ever before. Everyone was seated at the large dining room table that was nestled just outside of the kitchen, aromas that screamed _Thanksgiving_ floated through the air. Kurt and Blaine, who still had that new marriage glow even though it had been six months since their beautiful wedding, were sitting down the far end of the table next to Puck and Lauren. Down the other end, past the turkey and cranberry sauce, were Rachel and Finn, Tina and Mike, Burt and Carole and even Will and Emma. Everyone had become close once graduation time had come for the majority of the glee club members. Will had also helped Burt succeed into becoming Congress. Things had really changed in Lima since then. Burt had lived up to his promises and that had won him another seat for the next 3 years running. The kids were chatting about their plans for their big shopping trip tonight while Will, Emma and Carole were talking about Burt's next campaign. Burt smiled, there was so much love and happiness here, he was proud of what the last four years had brought and he couldn't wait to see what was to come in the new year.

Kurt smiled brightly. He could see Blaine now. He was standing next to Lauren and Rachel, both of them had matching gloves, which seemed weird since... well, Hello, Rachel and Lauren were completely different. It was like comparing a T-rex to Bambi for Christ sake. As Kurt makes his way through the crowd, earning him a few looks from other shoppers who are impatiently waiting in the line, he notices something else besides Lauren and Rachel's weird fluffy gloves; Blaine does not look happy. Furrowing his brow, Kurt wraps an arm around his husband's waist and tilts his head to the side. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Do you know how long you've made me stand here? Can't we just go home and get into bed and... Celebrate Thanksgiving like we did last year?" Kurt giggles at the adorable pouty face Blaine is giving him.

"Yes, but you saw that _fabulous _jacket Lauren got last year when we were 'celebrating'.

"Are you seriously saying that a day full of _sex_ isn't as good as a discounted _jacket_?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, looking at Kurt like he'd lost it. Comparing sex and shopping was not something that Blaine particularly liked.

"It was designer hunny."

Kurt poked his tongue out. "But, no, silly. I am just saying that we can do some amazing shopping today/tomorrow and then we can go home and have sex. Does that sound okay?"

"But..." Blaine started, pouting once more but was then interrupted by Kurt leaning in to whisper into his ear.

"No one likes a pushy bottom Blaine." Kurt whispered lowly, nipping at Blaine's ear. Pulling back, he saw that the shorter man was blushing like a schoolboy.

"I didn't need to hear that Kurtsie." Kurt looked up to see an amused looking Lauren and a slightly disturbed Rachel. "Yeah, me either." He opened his mouth to reply but suddenly his phone alarm was going off. This meant only one thing: it was ten minutes til opening time. Jumping up and down, squealing out 'It's time to shop!' Blaine rolled his eyes, thinking how even though his husband wanted to go shopping rather than have sex; at least he was adorable about it.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine!"

"Yeah babe?" Blaine kissed him on the nose, earning another giggle but then his eyes turned serious into an 'I'll kill you' look.

"You're not going to get lost like last year are you?" Rachel and Lauren stifled giggles from behind them; Blaine just stared because he could not believe he had brought it up again.

"Okay, Kurt," He said, taking hold of Kurt's dainty hand. "First of all, it wasn't my fault. These two here," He jabbed a finger to the two giggling girls behind him. "Where responsible for what happened. And second, I totally didn't get lost."

"Then how do you explain ending up looking at breast pumps?" Laurens laugh turned into a full on giggle, clutching at her heart and wiping away a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"I was looking at baby things for Wes and Hayley!"

"And a _breast pump_ was what you thought would be appropriate for your _best friend's _wife? Are you sure it's just because you're too cheap to go to a sex shop and buy the proper thing?"

Blaine stared right at her, mouth open, completely and utterly confused. "What?"

"Y'know, breast pump, penis pump. I doubt there's much difference, too embarrassed to go into a sex shop, are we Anderson?"

"No! Oh my god. I was looking at these cute little hats and then I kind of just got side tracked by this weird lady who was touching her... _lady parts_."

"Always a gentleman. Blaine sweetie, they're called boobs." Rachel smiled, stifling a giggle. Blaine just threw his hands up in the air and gave up; because he had told the story so many times that one way or another, they all thought he had a creepy kink for pregnant women and breast pumps. The fact that he was gay did not seem to affect that though, especially since it just had to be Puck who found him.

"Why is it my fault again that _you_ got lost, Hobbit? Weren't you following Frodo over here?" Lauren said through a mouthful of candy.

"You're the one who ditched me with Puck and tricked me by going 'LOOK THAT WAY, ITS ORLANDO BLOOM!'"

"…and? You were dumb enough to think that _Orlando Bloom _was here in Westerville._"_

"Orlando Bloom was not there and hey, he so could be, promoting like, Jeans or something. That's not the issue though. Puck ended up dragging me to some weird shop. He was buying like an entire shelf of condoms and lube! To make it worse he started giving me recommendations on flavoured stuff that he had used during his pool cleaning days. I have never been so disturbed, and I shared a room with two straight guys who had girlfriends. If that didn't turn me gay, I don't know what did."

Before Lauren could add a comment that ensured to make Blaine disturbed once more, the doors opened to the mall and everyone shuffled inside, Kurt gripping Blaine's hand in a death grip, he did not want to lose him again. A few days before Black Friday, everyone had sorted out there attack plan. Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Lauren would arrive for the midnight opening and everyone else, which was just really Puck, Finn and Mercedes, would meet up with them at 5am in the food court.

Kurt was looking for Christmas presents for him step-mom and dad, while Blaine was looking for a present for Kurt. Last year was pretty average, and this year he wanted to spoil Kurt with something he wouldn't expect. He couldn't buy clothes, because Kurt had so many clothes that instead of them sharing their walk in robe, Blaine had been left with a chest of draws to store his few things. He would be happy with a bowtie, nice shirt and jeans. Kurt though? Layers. And layers. And more layers.

They went through all the major shops, with Blaine being a camel for all the bags of things that Kurt had bought. By the time they had finished the first floor, Blaine's back was hurting and he needed to sit down. "It's only been a few hours and you've somehow managed to buy 12 bags of things." He laughed, shaking his head, pulling Kurt down onto his lap on the narrow bench.

Wrapping his arms around his neck, Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's cute little nose. "Yes, but I can't help it. I was born to shop. I seriously never want to leave."

"Really?" Blaine nipped at Kurt's supple neck, his warm breathe caressing his skin.

"Mhm, yeah.. Blaine, ugh, no, not here..." Kurt gasped as his husbands skilled tongue ran up just behind his ear; a sensitive spot that he knew could get Kurt hard with just the slightest touch.

"Oh okay." Blaine pulled back and smiled cheekily, resting his hand on Kurt's thigh, which earned him a slight death glare.

"Was that because I chose shopping over sex?"

"Mhm..."

"Well it worked. When we get home I'm going to ravish you."

"Fuck."

"And they call you the dapper one, if only they heard your filthy mouth in bed."

"You love it."

"True. Cock slut."

"Talk about yourself." Blaine smiled, taking Kurt's hand into his own and massaging it, rubbing the tip of his index finger. Keeping eye contact the entire time. Kurt was just about to reply with a dirty comment when Lauren walked up to them with Puck in tow.

"Hey guys! Oh- Um. Want us to come back or you done with your hand raping?" Lauren smirked, entwining her fingers with Puck. The two of them were never really into PDA's; it was a cute sight to see.

"You're early." Blaine said, straight to the point. "What time is it?"

"Nice to see you too buddy! It's about four and Frankenteen was driving me insane so we came early." Puck rolled his eyes.

"Tsk, you really shouldn't call him that; you know he can be a bit sensitive."

"Naww, brotherly love!"

"Shut up Noah.'

"No can do, Hummel."

"Technically it's Anderson." Kurt smiled, glancing at his _husband_; it was such a weird yet wonderful thing to say. It fitted so perfectly.

"KURT!" A scream came from behind them. Kurt knew that scream.

"MERCEDES!"

"Hey baby! It's been too long, where the hell have you been?" They both hugged and soon they were onto chitchat about this and that. No one would have thought that this was actually only the fourth time they'd seen each other since high school graduation, not when it seemed like the old days when they first met. The two of them had been such good friends in the first year of joining Glee club, but the years after that... Things just seemed to go downhill for them. Mercedes had always seemed grounded; she knew who she was. However, it was not that easy for Kurt. Finding who he was and what he wanted took a strain on his friendships but he just grew and grew, going from a baby penguin to a confident man in the last few years of high school. Then he met his soul mate. Everyone else seemed to think that the reason they didn't talk until Kurt's 21st Birthday was because Mercedes was jealous, that she still had feelings for him when Blaine entered the picture. It was either a coincidence and weird timing, or the truth. Kurt hadn't really liked either of those options, so he stuck with not pushing it.

They made their plans and everyone split off again. Everyone headed off towards the next floor besides Blaine, who took advantage of Kurt being so excited about Mercedes arrival that he didn't mind him going off on his own.

Blaine walked down the aisles of Target; he was trying to decide between a cute bowtie and a jacket. The bowtie was adorable and ever so dapper, but the jacket had a sexy feel to it. He decided to walk around with the two items until he had made a decision, otherwise he would just buy the two of them and that would leave him with no money for Kurt's present and more so, no sex and an angry husband.

"Hey Hobbit!" Puck hollered, poking his head over the aisle and waving excitedly.

Blaine's eyes went wide.

"What? Come one dude, we had fun last year! Don't deny it." Blaine dropped the jacket and bowtie and made a run for it, no way in _hell _was he enduring another year of embarrassment and social awkwardness whenever the group saw a pregnant woman in which they just had to point it out.

Rounding the corner into the makeup section, Blaine let out a sigh of relief – No hyperactive and inappropriate man-child anywhere to be seen. He walked around the beauty aisles and had a look at the insanely massive range of hair gel. Even though Blaine knew Kurt had a massive kink for his curly hair, going to work with a mop on his head was not really going to cut it. Picking up a wax type one, he started reading the back, his eyes flickered up to a sudden movement next to him but before he could react to what was happening… He was tackled to the floor. With Puck lying right on top of him.

"PUCK! What the hell?" Blaine squirmed underneath the heavy weight of the taller, well-built man-child.

Brushing his hands onto his ripped jeans, Puck gave him an innocent grin. "Um, I misjudged on the distance. Forgot how short you were."

Blaine glared.

"Dude, I'm sorry... Really. How about we just be men about this and shake hands? Or like whatever mature men do." Extending his hand, Blaine stared at it, mumbling about maturity, before accepting the gesture.

"Why are you here Puck? I thought you were meant to stay with Lauren at all times."

"Yeah, but I got bored shopping with the girls. I thought they'd be looking at some hot lacy underwear, but no, ugly Christmas sweaters."

"Well, why don't you go find them?"

"'Cause I'm not allowed to be alone, so we're stuck together. Oh hell yes! Half price condoms!" Puck walked down to the end of the aisle, Blaine followed grudgingly.

"What? To quote Mercedes, Oh hell no. Not again." Blaine started to back up and step away from where he was being dragged but Pucks grip on his shoulder was too strong. So here he was again, with Puck, surrounded by condoms and lube. All he could be thankful for was that Kurt and the others were nowhere to be seen. Puck started opening up some of the lube bottles and tasting the new variety of flavours, Blaine drew in a deep breath and took his phone out, he text Kurt.

'_I think you better call security and tell them the search is off. I found the missing child.'_

His phone buzzed a few minutes later.

'_Naww aren't you lucky babe! ;)where are you?"_

Blaine text Kurt back quickly and went back to watching in disgust with what Puck was doing.

"Mhmmm. Dude. Try this. Its like a party in my mouth!"

"How about you just keep it to- oh eww! You got it on my shirt! Kurt's going to kill you."

Puck hollered with laughter and squirted some more of the Pineapple lube onto Blaine's shirt and pants. "Oh man, it looked like you had an accident!"

Blaine stared. Then he snapped. He turned around and grabbed one of the open lube bottles Puck had been playing with and started flicking it on to his shirt and pants, so the two of them looked the same.

"What? It's only fair." Blaine smiled at the shocked look he received from a now lube coated Puck; though he was too busy being smug to notice that Puck had picked up another bottle.

Kurt walked into Target with Lauren and 'Cedes, searching for Puck and Blaine. For whatever reason it was, they two of them could not be left alone. They rounded the corner to the cosmetic section and down the condom isle when Kurt started giggling like a mad man; it only took the girls a minute to realise why. Lube and condoms were scattered all over the floor, the lube coating the floor in a slippery layer that was impossible to stand on and the condom boxes squished. That wasn't what was making him giggle though, it was what was in the middle of the mess; Blaine and Puck, smothered in lube, hair dishevelled and smiling like naughty children.

**Back in Rachel and Finns apartment, 2017.**

Kurt smiled and hugged Rachel, "I'll make sure we're there. Promise. This time though, I'm handcuffing Puck to Lauren." The three of them laughed and said their goodbyes, promising that Kurt would call them in the morning once Blaine had arrived home.

There was so much to do. He had an article due just after Thanksgiving but he really could not be fucked with all that. Not when he had spent six months forcing himself to work hard on it just so it was a distraction from his loneliness. The next ten days, he wouldn't be lonely though. He would feel whole again, his saviour would be in his arms in four hours. _Shit._ Realising how much time he had left, Kurt opened up the list of things he had to pick up from the shops and then set off to do it as quickly as possible; He still had to set up, have a shower, pick out a perfect outfit then get a cab to take him to the airport.

The apartment looked amazing. The food looked delicious and Kurt felt confident and so damn excited. He dressed simply, tight black skinny jeans, a marc Jacobs sweater and the matching scarf that Blaine had gotten him for his birthday.

_One hour_. That's all it was until Blaine would be home. It was only then that Kurt realised that the man he had sent off many months ago, would be coming back different. Not only was he excited, he was damn nervous now. Checking his reflection in the mirror and pushing a stray hair off his forehead, Kurt took a deep breath and stepped outside into the slight unknown.

Through the crowd of people, Kurt searched every face, just looking for the one he knew best. It was not until the last two people came through, that he knew something was wrong. Wes and David walked through security, duffle bags in hand, looking smart in their olive green and khaki service uniforms. They both wore cheeky grins, the exact same ones they always seemed to wear at Dalton. Before Kurt could ask why there were only two of them, a strong hand touched his shoulder from behind. With wide eyes, Kurt spun around and was met with a sea of dark almond eyes, gelled curls and that goddamn smile. "Blaine." Kurt whispered, tears swelling in his eyes.

**AN:** I know a cliffy on the first chapter, how mean. :P

So there we have it, the first chapter. :) Let me know what you think, if you want more hit me up with a review. I will take any suggestions for characters you would like to see, any flashbacks, there will be smut soon so any kinks or positions.. etc. etc. Whatever really. :D xx


End file.
